legion_of_heroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Equipment Guide
This guide is covers equipment in general. For details on all available equipment in the game, see here. Hello and welcome to our equipment guide! This guide is directed towards newer players who are wondering what the differences between the various pieces of equipment are and hopefully, can use this towards planning your ideal formation. Disclaimer: I take no responsibility for any casualties that occur for using this guide. Take these recommendations with a grain of salt. (; What this guide will (hopefully) answer: * What should I reinforce first? * What are each part's advantages and drawbacks? What this guide will not answer: * What is the best weapon? (Because that's not necessarily how the game works.) Armor Comparison In Legion of Heroes, there are four armor parts: the armor itself, helmet, gloves, and shoes. All pieces give Defense and Magic Defense. Armor: The main body part, the armor, is the piece that gives the highest Defense and HP boost between all four parts, but only the second highest Magic Defense boost. Reinforcing this piece is strongly recommended whether you're a tank, damage dealer, or support. Helmet: The helmet is the piece that gives the second highest Defense and HP boost, but provides the strongest Magic Defense boost between all pieces. Reinforcing this piece is a priority for your front line tanks (after armor). If you have some extra gold lying around, it would be good to reinforce helmets for your damage dealers too. Gloves: Gloves are the only pieces that give Critical Hit, but have the lowest Defense, and no HP boost. Because it lacks tankability benefits, it is recommended for your damage dealers, but is not a priority for tanks. Shoes: Shoes offer similar benefits to your helmet, but on a lesser scale. It is recommended that shoes be the second last thing you reinforce (before gloves) on your front line tanks, but are not necessary for damage dealers or supports. To quickly summarize, prioritizing your reinforcement is generally as follows: For utility tanks: Armor > Helmet > Weapon > Shoes > Gloves For offensive tanks: Armor > Weapon > Helmet > Shoes > Gloves For damage dealers: Weapon > Armor > Gloves > Helmet > Shoes For supports: Weapon > Armor > Helmet > Gloves > Shoes Working towards SS is something that one should consider only if they 1. have a fair bit of gold on hand and have ways of constantly replenishing it, 2. if they at least have S on at least the first two equipment parts in any of the above lists and A on the rest, and 3. should ideally be saved only for Savior equipment and over. This is because SS weapons will often require several attempts, costing million of gold overall for just one part. It's going to feel like a huge waste of money, especially when you still have ways you can boost your defenses with a lot less. So, it's best to allocate your gold where you can be almost sure you'll get something out of it before you play with the higher risks. Weapon Comparison Weapons can be divided into three categories: melee, ranged, and magic. 'Melee' Sword: Swords are single target hitters and are the average in the melee category. They deal consistent damage with an average critical hit. Spear: Although spears have a similar average to swords, they have a wide damage range, making their damage inconsistent. They have the highest critical hit among other melee weapons, but since many spear-users lack AGI (which contribute to critical hit frequency), critical hits are uncommon and unreliable in terms of damage calculation. Spears can, however, hit two enemies on a normal attack (target and the one behind it), although its splash damage is rather ... disappointing. Axe: Axes are the jewel of the melee category, as many well-sought heroes are axe-wielders. Not only can they splash damage the enemies to the left and right of the target, they boast the highest damage although they still have a higher damage range than that of swords. They do, however, have the lowest critical hit rate in the melee class, although that's not why you'd have melee users in the first place. 'Ranged' Bow: Bows are like swords; they're consistent single-target damage dealers with average damage output, but sport the highest critical hit between the three. They have higher damage than swords though, mostly because ranged weapon-users focus on damage. Gun: The great thing about guns is that they hit all enemies in a column (even though all enemies behind the target are just splash damage). The average thing about guns is that it has average critical hit between the three. The not-so-great thing about guns is that it has the lowest average damage between the three. Ah, what a love-hate relationship. Cannon: Cannons are interesting in the sense that they hit enemies in a cross when used for a normal attack, but their damage output is very random. They have a very wide range of damage, but a very low critical hit rate. As such, opinions on cannons themselves are very two-sided, though many integrate cannon-users in their core formation despite its drawbacks. 'Magic' Staff: Staves are the stronger of the two, sporting a higher average damage output, but lower critical hit... Tome: While tomes, on the other hand, have a lower damage output, but higher critical rate. They're both also single-target hitters. Honestly, they're not very interesting. And that is reflected in the number of offensive magic heroes in this game. (There are few.) So if you're short on gold and you want to decide which hero's weapon to reinforce first, how do you choose? The answer isn't completely dependent on what the weapon is, but rather, a hero's class, trait, and/or if you're dying often in your endeavours. Many people choose to upgrade weapons over armor first, and such a route will require that you evaluate who your best damage dealers are and work towards that. However, if you are still having great difficulties surviving, you may want to consider reinforcing your front lines too. Conclusion Hopefully, this guide has given you some insight as to what each equipment part can do, and will help you better plan your formations! Keep in mind that weapons are not the only thing to consider when planning your formations, as there are many scenarios where a hero's skill effects can be much more useful than squeezing the highest damage output out of every spot in your party. If you're not sure of something, there's never any harm in experimenting with various combinations of your heroes, so get out there and conquer the game!